<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oops. Wrong Door! by wisteria_plum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859210">Oops. Wrong Door!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_plum/pseuds/wisteria_plum'>wisteria_plum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gate Crashing, M/M, This is an Au btw, this is really just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:32:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_plum/pseuds/wisteria_plum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua was just about to go back to the room he was at a minute ago, unfortunately, things don't go his way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oops. Wrong Door!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huhu, I know I'm not yet done with my chaptered, but I just really miss Jihan. </p><p>Also, grammatical and spelling errors ahead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently, Joshua's blaming two things as of the moment:</p><p>One, the establishment for completely having identical doors.</p><p>Two, himself— for <i>not</i> reading the door labels.</p><p>Embarrassment was at the very moment filling his whole being, and he feels his heart pump out of his chest.</p><p><i>Goodness,</i> he would pay for the ground to swallow him whole, or for the building to collapse right then and there.</p><p>Newsflash: both wishes were not available as of now, the ground would swallow him when it wants to , thank you very much.</p><p>He stood there, door dramatically open in both directions, frozen on the spot along with all the owners of the eyes that were boring holes on his very flesh.</p><p>People were seated in two different sides, their chairs decorated with a couple dozens of daffodils and some red roses, a red carpet decorated with scattered petals laid in perfect alignment from the door to the very front of the room, following its ends, there stood three persons— a man, a lady, and another man who suspiciously looks like a priest.</p><p>Tada! </p><p>Joshua was not mistaken on that part, and this was the start of his demise— the groom, the bride, the priest, probably all their family members, and all the other guests were silently judging him.</p><p>Oh mother save him, this was not the room he was supposed to enter.</p><p>He mentally slapped himself for having no sense of direction, the funeral was probably the other door on the right.</p><p>He looked around the room, meeting eyes with random persons, their expression varying from confusion, to amusement, to bewilderment.</p><p>He caught the priest's eyes, a mixture of boredom and fury with a mix of impatience in his stare, his schedule's probably booked.</p><p>When his gaze tilts to his left, he met eyes with the bride— confusion and anger not really well hid behind her intricate, fancy-looking veil.</p><p>Joshua was about to crawl (read: walk away with stealth and tears of humiliation) and stop the staring contests, when the groom was suspiciously trying to get his attention, a dash of subtle happiness and a sliver of hope reflected on his brown orbs.</p><p>And that's what rooted Joshua to his spot.</p><p>He stood straight, embarrassed as hell, but the groom's eyes were pleading and he had been told countless times that he was empathetic— maybe they were right.</p><p>The groom furrowed his eyebrows, subtly pointing his lips to his bride and then slightly shaking his head no, a silent talking Joshua cannot quite comprehend, but anyway.</p><p>He was about to do something, to his surprise, before he can even think of a plan on how to bloody understand the groom's signals, the priest spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you—" </p><p>"I OBJECT!"</p><p>His arms flew to the air, staring directly at the priest and avoiding eye contact with the bride.</p><p>He almost ran away with his black dress shirt, and scream "it's a joke!". </p><p>Almost.</p><p>The groom had this blissful grin plastered on his face, his eyes thankful and somewhat free— dear goodness, Joshua hopes he doesn't regret this.</p><p>He held his chin up and feigned confidence, making sure that he looked at least physically acceptable for the groom (he was somehow good-looking, maybe he'll tell him that later), "I love him!"</p><p>The crowd comically gasped at the same time, the priest dropped his mic and the bride dramatically fainted, a small crowd immediately rushing to their rescue. And at the very front seat, a woman who looks like on her mid 50s stood abruptly.</p><p>"Son! What is this?!"</p><p>"I love him, mother! I love him and he loves me! Let us live!", he held his mother's arms gently, his eyes funnily convincing as he stares from her mother to what's supposed to be "the boy he loves".</p><p>The groom's mother switched her gaze to Joshua, and when she did, Joshua quickly looked back, eyes pleading, as if saying 'please let us live'. </p><p><i>Goodness</i>, the whole scene was too funny for him, he could laugh and ruin the scene right this instant, but Joshua wants prove that he's actually good at acting (who sucks at acting now huh, Hoshi?).</p><p>"I will not —", the groom's mother tried to speak, but before Joshua knew it, a soft hand was pulling his, swiftly in a running pace, a distant shout and the crowd's obnoxious chatter was heard from where they are.</p><p>Suddenly, he was pushed in a car by the stranger he helped, his strong perfume clogging his nose and his grip still tight around Joshua's wrist.</p><p>The latter tugged his hand away from him and looked at him in shock. </p><p>"Why did you bring me here?"</p><p>Joshua didn't get an answer as the groom swiftly buckled both of their seatbelts and started the car's engine - ooh Ferrari. And to his very own shock, he didn't even argue to let him get out of the car. Maybe it's because he's also so done with his life that he could hardly care with anything, who wants to live as the man who gets paid to cry on who-knows-whose funeral anyway, right?</p><p>So Joshua let him drive, and he drove, eyes trained on the road, not sparing his passenger a glance although he does have a tiny smile pasted on his face since he started the engine.</p><p>The car stopped at a  huge manor, white and gold painted on its tall walls, a door large enough to fit Joshua's apartment, three floors high above the ground, expensive cars were parked at the entrance, and a huge garden with hues of orange and yellow surrounded the area— it was beautiful.</p><p>Joshua was too awestruck that he failed to catch when the other had unboarded the car, but someone was already opening the door next to him, a hand held out at his direction. Which he stared at dumbly, mind you.</p><p>He lets the the hand hang in the air for quite a moment, until a head was poking from the opening, "You coming?"</p><p>The hand was still up for the offer, but Joshua was still hesitant, "Why did you take me here?", he said as he made a show of dramatically covering his chest.</p><p>The stranger could only chuckle, "I just wanted to thank you for saving my sorry ass back there, I'm not  up to something bad, I swear! I'll just cook for you, then you can go. But if you do wanna stay for longer, I won't mind either. Oh, and I'm Jeonghan, by the way. Yoon Jeonghan, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."</p><p>Joshua slowly took the hanging hand and stood out from the car, "It's fine, I'm Joshua. Hong. Joshua Hong."</p><p>Jeonghan slammed the door shut and they stood face-to-face, less than a meter apart, where Joshua could clearly see how light his brown eyes were, and how his pupils dilated, he also doesn't miss the genuine smile that he gave him, or how Jeonghan's hand was still holding his although there was no more reason to.</p><p>He looked kind, and Joshua feels kinda happy.</p><p>Maybe he wouldn't mind staying for a little bit longer. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>When Jeonghan offered Joshua to "stay for longer", he didn't mean it to last for years long and counting — but he's not complaining, he liked this set up better anyway.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>And when Joshua gate crashed  a wedding, he didn't mean to marry the groom he once saved from "a terrible marriage" — but he's not complaining, he liked this set up better anyway. </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The past week have been tough for us carats, but cheer up please! </p><p>And also thank you for reaching the end of this rushed fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>